Did You Know?
by RandomDoodlez
Summary: The boys of SuG are excited to go on their holiday not knowing about Shinpei's unfortunate circumstance. Chiyu has always been there for Shinpei but he doesn't know about Chiyu's longing love for him. Chiyu doesn't know that Shinpei wants him as well.


_**Chiyu:**_

I've noticed it. Just because you are the quiet one of the group, it doesn't mean nobody notices. You have been like this ever since you received those sudden letters. What was in them? After the last live before we were on holidays, you were anxious for the letter weren't you? We continued to joyfully talk about seeing our family. You sat there in silence. You never had any right? We must've sounded like ignorant pricks. As soon as you received the letter you ran out of the venue. As usual I dashed after you before the other members noticed what was going on. It was pouring outside and we were getting drenched. I called your name but you never responded. I grabbed your arm and made you stop; you pushed me away. We stood there in silence; at least you stopped running right? I looked down and the soaked ground and a small grin creeped along my face. You glared at me and asked me why I was smiling. _"Remember when we first met?"_ Your face turned into a frown. That same face that you had when we first met.

Mitsuru left and after weeks of hopeless searching Takeru found you. Our little miracle. Takeru had his arm wrapped gently around your shoulder. I think he was scared that you would shatter into a million pieces. And he wasn't the only one. I just wanted to hug you and say everything was going to be alright.

Over time you slowly began to change. You started smiling more and you got rid of your pain because we helped you right? Takeru looked up to you for helpful advice all the time, just like high school he said. Masato became your mother who constantly worried for your safety. Yuji was your big brother who would make you laugh and protect you from the world. But what was I to you? You slept on me often and clung to me like a small child. I felt uncomfortable with you on me like that; but you liked it so it was alright.

I watched as the rain attacked your small body. You turned your face away so that I couldn't see. You once told me that you would never cry in front of anybody. I wrapped my arms around you and held you close to my body. Why would you cry in front of me? What am I to you?

_Hey Shinpei..._

_Did you know that..._

_I love you..._

_**Masato:**_

The way you have been acting has worried me. After you ran from the venue us three that were left stared at each other in awkward silence. We hurt you didn't we? You told us not to tell Chiyu about your little sister. The only family you had left. The reason you became a drummer was to help pay for her medical bills right? That letter from the hospital was about her wasn't it? She's not coming back is she? How could we be so cruel? I sent everyone back to their hotel rooms. I'm sure Chiyu is taking care of you properly I hope.

I can't help it. I'm sitting here at the edge of my bed worried as usual. It's storming out. I hope you didn't get rained on. You will catch a cold. I'm sitting here in silence hoping that I will be able to hear you and Chiyu walking around in the hallways. It's been three hours and there has been no trace of you two. The sound of the door opening interrupts my thoughts. You slowly walk into my room with Chiyu's jacket wrapped around you. I grab your hand and slowly pull you into the warm room. You were outside in the freezing rain. You look better than you were before. Chiyu must've helped you. Chiyu gives me a small nod and turns around and leaves us alone. If I could I would've scooped you up into my arms. But you already have someone else in mind don't you? I've seen the way you stare at Chiyu when he's not looking.

I give you some clothes of mine and tell you to take off your wet clothes. I left the room to give you some privacy. I ended up sitting in the hallway going through our memories. I remember when we first met; you hated it when I tried to take care of you. You would always push me away and say that you could do it yourself. All I did was smile at you while you would glare back. Things sure have changed now huh?

I lost track of time again. I come back to see you asleep in my bed. You're hugging Chiyu's wet coat desperately. I kneel beside you and gently stroke your hair. _"Have nice dreams." _Nightmares wouldn't be good for you now would they?

_**Yuji:**_

I was bragging about Ginji again wasn't I? God why am I so dumb? I probably made you feel awful. Its early morning now. You know how I have too much energy and I get up early in the morning. I leave my hotel room to go down to the cafe and stuff my face with food and guess who I find sitting in the hallway? You of course. But it seems to be that you have fallen asleep in the hallway. I crouch down and flick you on the forehead. _"You gotta be more careful or else some creepy pervert will snatch you away!" _You always smile at my jokes and that makes me smile even more. I help you stand up and I shake you playfully. You smile some more and follow me down to the cafe.

We find a cute little table outside. You order your waffles for breakfast while I order my favourite dish; cheesecake. You shake your head and laugh at me as the waitress gives me strange looks. You seem to be in a better mood than you have been lately. You apologize to me. Why do you always apologize for things that aren't your fault? I sigh and flick you on the forehead again and called you an idiot this time. You smile as usual and look up at the sky. You are rather distant today aren't you?

I remember back when we first met I was determined to make you smile. So I was stupider than usual for awhile. You always gave me extremely strange looks but I didn't care. I was the first one that made you smile right? And I even got to brag to Chiyu about it and boy was he pissed off.

Hey Shinpei. I think Chiyu has a crush on you! But I wouldn't say anything. I'm too nice of a guy. If you two ever did get together; Chiyu better not upset you! Or else I will just have to beat the crap out of him.

_**Takeru**_

I'm an idiot. A huge idiot. Without you sempai I feel like I can't do anything. I hope I didn't make you too upset the other day. I heard you and Yuji in the hallway earlier this morning. Yes I was awake. I'm trying to think of lyrics to our new song. But as usual I am having problems. I hope you come back soon. Remember when we met back in high school? I couldn't believe that you were a sempai. You were so much smaller than me!

I remember I was having problems with English. Even now I still do! I was in the library trying my very best to translate that one sentence but I just couldn't! You stealthily came up behind me and finished it for me. I had absolutely no idea who you were. I'm glad you helped me that day sempai. We started a band together remember? But we were always getting into fights and you tried your best to stop it. In the end when we broke up, all I can remember was your sad face.

When my new band SuG was running into a bit of trouble of course you my sempai were there to help. You came out of the shadows like usual and scared the crap out of me. We got talking and I asked if you wanted to join. You were still in another band at the time; your hair was blonde and curly. You left your band to help me. You always help me. But you were totally different back then. The sadness that was in your heart back from high school worsened didn't it? I talked to you as gently as I could because I thought that you were going to die right then and there. I'm glad we, or should I say Chiyu, got rid of, or at least we thought, your sadness.

This song is making me mad! I can't seem to finish these lyrics! You came up behind me and finished it for me. What would I do without you my sempai? I always ask you everything. You must think I'm an idiot huh? I notice that you have been fidgeting a lot. _"What's wrong sempai?"_ You blush and turn your head. You ask me something that I never thought you would ever say. You wanted **me **to give **you **advice on how to tell someone you love them? I grinned and turned around in my chair. Let me give you my words of wisdom!

_**Shinpei:**_

Why? Why can't I get you out of my head? Whenever I want to be alone there you are. _"I love you."_ Those three simple words I cannot seem to say. I can write them all over my journals but I can't actually say it. You must think I'm annoying.

I haven't seen you at all lately. I've been spending the nights with Masato, eating and going to the arcade with Yuji, shopping and working with Takeru, but where have you gone to? I'm having problems deciding if I want to go see you or not. You may not even want to see me. I want to see your smiling face. I want to feel your warmth. I've decided that I am going to see you. I have to see you. Even if it's only for a brief moment.

I put on a sweater and walked out the door. I ran into Yuji and Takeru. _"Where's Chiyu?"_ You two looked at each other and said that he's been sick and hasn't left his hotel room. Nothing more was said as I pushed my way past you two and headed for his room. It was my fault wasn't it? You were outside in the rain with me.

I go into your room and see you sitting on the floor by the bed. Your eyes are red and your face is pale. You look at me with tired eyes and smile. You tell me that I should leave so I don't get sick. I shake my head and smile. You know me better than that. I stand overtop of your raised knees. I giggle to myself. You ask me why I'm laughing. _"This is one of those moments where I feel tall for once." _You laugh with me as I put my hands on my hips. Your smile fades and a sad expression replaces the happiness as you stare into my eyes. I think I started blushing as we locked gazes.

I put my hand on your forehead hoping that you would stop staring at me like that. You were really warm. You had a fever. It was all my fault. You told me that I really should leave or else I would get sick too. _"I don't care."_ You grinned and something changed about you suddenly. You grabbed my sweater and pulled me down.

_Hey Chiyu..._

_Did you know that..._

_I love you..._

Of course you knew.

Or else we wouldn't be kissing now would we?


End file.
